Augmented reality (“AR”) generally refers to an environment or a system for displaying objects of the real world (e.g., physical objects) that are augmented or otherwise supplemented using virtual objects (e.g., digital media like video, images, graphics, etc.). AR devices and systems have become very popular over the past years because AR technology enables objects and information from the real world to become interactive by supplementing them with virtual content. Further, web based communication technologies have also dramatically improved in the recent years. Increasing numbers of today's users carry one or more mobile devices that are capable of executing AR applications and functions.